Truth be Told
by reny2289
Summary: First Fanfic. Sakura and Syaoran have to deal with the truth coming out about their magic along with Tomoyo and Eriol. How will they handle all the pressure? And what are they going to do once it happens? Read and find out. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

Chapter 1

Surprise

It was a beautiful day in the town known as Tomoeda; it all seemed very quite in this little town. There had not been any strange occurrences in about five to six years but back the strange things use to happen for about two years then it all stopped one day. No one ever knew why it seemed to stop but everyone appreciated it.

It was the first day of school; a beautiful senior was walking with her equally beautiful friend. These girls had been best friends since they were very little but they were also cousins. The first senior teen was an eighteen year old named Sakura Kinomoto; she has auburn hair that was layered all the way to mid-back. She had a sun-kissed skin that went very well with the most stunning shade of green that many referred to them as emerald. Her cousin was Tomoyo Daidoji; she had the same length hair except it was a dark purplish-black color. She had a fair skin complexion and had eyes the color of amethyst. These two girls were considered to be the most beautiful girls in school.

Everyone always saw Sakura with a beautiful star necklace that she never talks off but she makes it work with any outfit and Tomoyo was always seen with a video camera around her neck but made it look good. They were ready for the first day of school and it would be the best year ever because this year they had all their best friends in the same class as them. They haven't all of their friends in the same class since about six years ago.

They walk into their class room only to hear, "Sakura, Tomoyo can you believe that we are all in the same class?" their friend Rika Sasaki. She was now going out with their teacher but no one really cared much about that it might seem wrong. When Sakura looked up, she saw Rika with her other two friends Chiharu Mihara and her boyfriend, Takashi Yamazaki. Tomoyo goes 

to go to their friends while Sakura just stands there thinking about their two friends that were not there. Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa left back to Hong Kong after their last adventure with the Hope Card. Even though Syaoran and Sakura were in love, Syaoran had to go back because he needed to get ready for becoming the leader of the Li Clan. Eriol went with him just to go see how everyone was working and how his "cute little descendent" would do.

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura and saw that she was deep in thought. 'She must be thinking about the boys again' Tomoyo thought. Just before she could say anything to her the teacher walked in. Everyone went to their seats as Mr. Terada was writing on the board. Just then the door opened to reveal to really handsome boys. Bother were muscular and tanned, one had chestnut hair and amber eyes and was the taller of the two while the other was a bit shorter than the first had navy hair and blue eyes.

Mr. Terada turned around and saw them and went to introduce them to the class. "Everyone we have to new students to this class, they came to us from Hong Kong, China. This is Syaoran Li" stretching out his arm to the chestnut haired boy "and Eriol Hiiragizawa" moving his arm to the navy haired boy. Many of the girls were staring at the boys like they were gods. "Li, you can take a seat behind Ms. Kinomoto and Hiiragizawa can take a seat next to him that is behind Ms. Daidoji. Girls raise your hands." The only problem was that the girls had fainted the minute they saw the boys because they hadn't seen them in years.


	2. Chapter 2: What Are You Doing Here?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Cardcaptors

Chapter 2

What Are You Doing Here?

Syaoran and Eriol were surprised to see that Sakura and Tomoyo had fainted because they both knew that they had seen much worse before. They did not know what to do since they were passed out. The boys asked each other the same question 'What's going on here and why did they faint?' Just as they were heading to there desks Sakura and Tomoyo started to wake up. Syaoran went to Sakura and asked "Are you okay? You kind of scared me right now?" At the same time Eriol asked "Tomoyo, how are you? Are you feeling okay?" Both girls said they were fine and not to worry, so the boys took their seats.

The rest of class went uneventful until it came to their lunch break. Sakura and Tomoyo were fortunate to get out of class while the boys were surround by all the girls in their class that did not know them but thought them handsome and wanted to go out with them. Sakura and Tomoyo went to go sit down underneath the tree that was near the fence away from all the other students. Sakura turned to Tomoyo, "I can't believe that they came back without telling us. Now what are we going to do, Tomoyo?" "I don't know Sakura but we do need to tell them, we did promise each other we would remember?" "Tomoyo, I remember but they could have at least called to say they were coming for us to prepare at least." Just before Tomoyo could answer they saw that the boys were coming their way.

"Hey guys, why did you leave us to get trapped by a bunch of girls?" Syaoran wanted to know. "Well it was bound to happen sooner or later so might has well be sooner." Tomoyo simply stated. "What are the two of you doing here anyways?" Sakura asked the question that was really on both their minds. Syaoran looked over to Eriol for help, as they sat down next to the girls, which both girls saw and got really nervous. If anyone really knew Syaoran would know that he would never look to Eriol for help.

Eriol understood that look and began "Well we came here because something bad is going to happen but not even I know what it is." "All we know is that it affects the four of us in life changing ways but no clue how or when. So I asked the Elders if I could come here to find out what it is and they agreed and only told us yesterday." Syaoran added. "Then why didn't you tell us that you were coming back?" Sakura asked. 'It would have made this so much easier for me.' Both Sakura and Tomoyo thought at the same time. "Well we wanted to surprise you but we would have never thought you would have that kind of reaction to it." Eriol stated. "Yeah, what was that all about really?" Syaoran asked. All they got was a "nothing" and the girls continued to eat. Just before the boys could ask anymore the bell rang that signified that lunch was over.

The girls got up and walked to class as the boys walked not that far behind them. The rest of the school day went by really slow for the girls. When the bell rang the girls told the guys that they already had private plans together so would catch up with them later. The girls said goodbye and walked off. Syaoran turned to Eriol and said "Did I miss something or is something different about them?" "I got that feeling too but whatever it is I know we will find out even if 

they don't want us to." Eriol stated matter-of-factly. Both boys turned and walked home trying to figure out what was going on with the girls.


End file.
